


Good Boy and Guitarist [ENG]

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Adventure Time Finncest Fanfics [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Drug Abuse, Hurt/confort, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Adventure Time fanfic where Finn and Fern are normal teens like us but they have their "diferences" fortunatelly, thanks to this they become friends...or maybe something more than friends.Rated T but with a long period of time changed to M because there are some sensible stuff releated with teen life.It could contain some "SKINS" references, leave comments *Yaoi content*





	1. Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Before starting to throw me criticism right and left or saying bad things about this...I want to tell you one thing; this is not a fanfic like any other I've tried to write from Adventure Time for the last five years. This would come to be...a fanfic that will soon become a comic in the summer holidays YES! That it is!
> 
> I hope you like it, to make this fanfic I'm based on a completely different AU from the original show and that I create in my head...and...I may have inspired a little bit of the British TV show "Skins" so there will be references to this show and many books and films that I have read and seen before.
> 
> Finally, Adventure Time doesn’t belong to me but belongs to Pendleton Ward who is also the creator of the webserie "Bravest Warriors" but the fanfic and its AU are from MY property.

The morning comes to the city and with it the night went away to give an appearance to the sun, a boy no more than sixteen or seventeen years old slept in his bed in his room. He could asleep a bit longer but the alarm clock on his phone began to ring what made him wake up, get up from his bed to pick up his phone to unlock it and turn off his alarm clock which he programmed to wake up in time to go to the school.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you..._

He picked up his phone he had left on the nightstand, unlocked it, turned off the alarm clock, and saw the time 7:00 a.m. he still had a few minutes to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, have breakfast, and then go to school.

" _Oh, no...I don’t want to go to school today..._ "the boy thought, throwing himself back on the bed, his eyes still narrowed with exhaustion.

**_Hey! This is me...Finn. Well, my full name is Finn Mertens...I'm sixteen years old, I go to school like everyone else and I live with my mom._ **

* * *

 

After getting ready to go to school, Finn came out of his room with the backpack loaded on his shoulder with the materials he needed for that day and started down the stairs to go to the kitchen to have breakfast. As she approached, her mother was in the kitchen putting the breakfast items on the table, she was ready to go to work, looked at the time on the wall clock and it was strange that her son still did not come.

"Finn, are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready" she asked and Finn suddenly made his appearance at the kitchen door.

"Yes, I am here, Mom" the boy replied, approached to his mother and greeted her with a hug as he sometimes did in the morning before he went to school.

**_She's my mom ...her name is Minerva. So ... you're asking us "Where's my dad?" Um, it's sad for me to tell you, but my dad is dead, he tried to protect us from thieves who came into our house. My mom says I cannot remember that because I was only three years old when that happened._ **

**_There are no pictures of my dad at home, only one with him when I was little kid…sometimes...I would like to know more about him but my mom does not want to talk about it._ **

Finn had already finished breakfast, left his house and stood for a few seconds in the doorway with his hand resting on the railing of the small staircase leading to the door of the house where he now lived with his mother, his eyes they stared at the white clouds barely covering the sky, took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

**_After breakfast I go to school by but...but...today is a nice day so...I prefer to walk to school..._ **

Not far away from Finn's house on a uninhabited ground, an almost orange-yellow dog slept in a hole he had made in the ground with some grass sprouting around him. He woke up when he hear a whistle from his friend, get up and rose shaking the dust of his fur and began to run out of the field to meet Finn.

“Good morning, Jake. I can’t play with you now, I just come here to say you hi” Finn said as soon as he saw the yellow dog jump over him, waiting for the boy to play with him as he used to do every day. Jake looked at him and his eyes glittered with sadness when he heard that his friend would not play with him that morning “I'm sorry, but I have to go to school...I have an idea...”he dropped the dog and rose from the ground “let's play a race do you agree?”

Jake only barked as an answer, luckily his friend would play with him as he was on his way to school.

“Well, let's go”

The two began to run the way Finn walked in the mornings when he went to school, Finn could run fast but not as much as Jake, the yellow dog was taking the lead. After a few minutes running, Jake came first and Finn stopped, resting his hands on his knees to rest for a moment and catch his breath.

"You beat me, old man...I'm exhausted..." Finn said when his breathing became normal, he knelt in front of the dog “well, I have to go to school...then...I promise I'll play with you later”

While Finn was talking to Jake, a girl with long hair in a ponytail was standing outside the building watching the scene; another girl (who was probably her friend) walked towards her and stopped when she saw her with an expression of weirdness in her face.

"Hey, did you see that boy?" She asked, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Yes, I see him..." she said without looking at her, she only saw Finn and that yellow dog walk away from him until he lost sight of it “he was talking with a dog”

“Ha, ha, yes! Can you believe that? It's very strange...he doesn’t have real friends”

"His only friend is that dog!”

Finn got up to hear what the girls said, felt a little embarrassed, so he quickly entered the building to keep from listening to them.

**_In all my life I never cared what the people say about me...but those girls really hurt me..._ **

Upon entering school, Finn went to the first class of the day; today was Monday therefore the first two hours had Chemistry classes. It could not be said that the boy excelled in the subject, because he was not very good in Chemistry and much less in maths but he made an effort to pay attention in class, sometimes...

"Well, class...today we are going to learn about the atoms" said Professor Bonnibel, who was the one who imparted that subject, pointing to the blackboard where she had written the name of the lesson they would have that day “Can anyone give me a definition please?”

"An atom is a small amount of substances that if you fuse them...um...they become an atom" said one of the boys in the class.

"No, Mark. That's not the right definition. Can anyone give me another definition? "Bonnie asked, looking at the boys and girls in the living room, most of them chatting with each other or get busy on other things, her eyes fixed on Finn “Finn!”

“Hey? What?" Finn said, coming out of his trance, apparently not paying attention and staring at the window “um...I...I'm sorry, Professor. I was not listening, could you repeat the question please?”

"Focus, Finn. It's the fifth time I've caught your attention in my class" Bonnie said, a little frustrated that she had to deal with him every time she distracted herself during a lesson. She looked at her students again “I know that you find it "boring" to be here but if you strive and focus you will be able to see the entertaining side to this lesson...now who else wants to give me a clear definition of what an atom is?"

* * *

 

The hours of chemistry class along with those of other classes passed quickly, at 12:00 the bell rang announcing that it was time to go to lunch. The boys put away their things and went out into the dining room. Finn was not in such a hurry to go to lunch because after all, no one was expecting him, he could go a few minutes later and then he would have time to get to the last lesson of the day. He started to save things and while the two girls who had been talking about him that morning when he came with Jake to school walked towards the exit as they talked between them and laughed but when they saw the blonde stopped laughing.

"Hey Finn!" The girl with her hair pulled up in a ponytail trying to be nice to him “hey, listen... If you heard us talk about you and your dog, um...my friend and I wanted to apologize”

"Yes, you should not have taken that conversation seriously. It really gives us a little envy that you have a dog as a friend, if I could have one I would be his friend too" said the other girl also wanting to pretend she was sorry for what she said that morning.

"It was not necessary to come and tell me that you are sorry for what you said" Finn said, finishing his belongings, got up and loaded his backpack, "because I see that you are not sorry, besides...Jake is not my dog, he is a dog that lives in the street and still consider it my best friend”

**_I don’t know when I started to see Jake as my best friend, I take care of him since I have memory...when I found him he was inside a trash bag, hurt and mistreated, I never knew how it ended up like that. Sometimes I think my dad sent Jake to take care of me and I feel I can see him through his eyes, although that is impossible._ **

The two girls looked at each other, unable to believe what they were hearing and left without saying anything else. Finn rolled his eyes and left the classroom to go to the cafeteria to eat something before the next (and last) class of the day. When he arrived at the cafeteria he took a sandwich and a soda and went to sit as far as he could, the last time he sat alone near the door bullies were bothering him a long time until he left, he hoped that situation would it was not repeated again today but he was wrong.

He barely sat down when he heard footsteps approaching the place where he was sitting, looked up and saw a group of four boys standing in front of him.

"What?" Finn said, none of the boys answered "What do they look at me?" If you want to sit, I'm sorry but ...this place is busy”

"Good afternoon, Freak” one of the boys said with a certain sarcasm "are you not going to say “hi” to us?"

"No, I do not have any interest in doing it anymore ... and if you'll excuse me, I want peace of mind, thank you very much," Finn said, taking his sandwich and soda ready to leave the cafeteria, but another of the boys stopped him, sit in place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn’t know that freaks need peace" exclaimed the boy, taking Finn by the shoulder, he saw the soda can and took it without giving Finn time to stop him.

"Wait, what are you going to do? That's my soda”

"Listen, you...you want quiet, don’t ya?" The boy asked, Finn said nothing and just nodded "I'll give you your quiet!"

Then the boy threw the soda wetting the white bear hat , the face and part of Finn's clothes. The blonde stood there without saying anything, without moving, for a second he wanted to get up and want to defend himself from what that boy had done to him but he could not do it, something was preventing him and could not find out what it was, he heard the can of soda falling to the floor. With the sound of aluminum can falling to the ground everyone turned to see what had happened, now Finn was more embarrassed than usual and more with the other students seeing the situation.

"I think it slipped from my hands" said the boy with his hands up, burst out laughing, struck the table with both hands frightening Finn and came dangerously close to him "get out, I don't want to see you around here. Did you hear me, Freak?"

Finn looked at the boy, and then saw the other students who looked at him without understanding what had actually happened and waited for him to say something and then he got up, took his bag and ran out of there. Once outside the cafeteria, he started down the stairs that would take him to the first floor, ran down the hall until he reached the exit, opened the door and left the school, but when he left he looked both sides of the street and he stood there for a few minutes without knowing what to do.

**_I was lost, I didn’t know what to do as soon as I left school...I had nowhere to go and besides I could not go home for another two hours and if I returned I would be alone, mom would not leave work until later..._ **

At the end he turned right and started running away from school, he needed to go somewhere else, to be alone with his thoughts without anyone bothering him and also needed to calm down but it seems that today the destiny was against him because he ran into someone causing it to fall to the ground and hurt.

“Agh...”

“Hell! What's wrong with you? Look where you walk, you almost broke my guitar" said the person with whom he collided, Finn began to stand up without looking that person in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t want to do it..." the boy apologized, finished getting up, walked to the person with whom he collided and looked up “my name is Finn, who are you?”

"I am not interested to know your name, and you don’t want to know mine either, so I will not tell you" The mysterious person adjusted his green and white guitar behind his back and brushed the dust off his black jacket, but he barely saw the boy he had hit he could see he was sad “hey, what's the matter? Did you like what I said? Please, it was not too bad...”

“It's not because of that! I don’t want to talk to you, I hardly know you...you know what? Leave me alone" Finn started to walk away from the boy, pushing him slightly, he just watched him walk away, shook his head to get out of his little trance and left.


	2. Fern

After that little "incident" with that boy who wears a white bear hat, Fern kept walking like nothing had happened. He could not believe that he had collided with him, what's more, he was the one who crashed first without even seeing where he was going, but...that did not matter, after all it was his problem and he did not care much to know because he was sad and he could not understood why he was out at that time of the afternoon. He should not be in school? Well, he must have been there too, but unfortunately he had been expelled, and that was due to a problem he did not want to talk about.

He pulled out his phone and saw the time...12: 38 p.m., it was getting late to go to rehearsal on that day! He quickly put his phone in the pocket of his jacket and started running to the place where he had to meet his friend Marceline and her band to start rehearsing.

**_Hi, well...I don’t think I need to introduce myself, do I? Anyway, my name is Fern. I'm sixteen, now I'm going to rehearse with Marceline and her band, I know I'm coming late but it's not my fault, okay? I will quickly answer a question that will surely be formulating in your head: Do I go to school? Of course not. I was expelled so I don’t have to go to school, support my teachers or listen to anyone..._ **

Fern kept running, crossed a street with the light in green dodging as best as the cars passing by, the drivers yelled at him but he did not care about it, never did, turned in a corner on the left and finally came to an abandoned cellar where Marceline and her bandmates were waiting for him.

“Fern! Where are you? We were about to start rehearsing without you" said the black long haired girl, a little annoyed by the tardiness of her friend and bandmate.

"I know I'm late, again...but I swear this time it was not my fault" Fern replied, tucking a few strands of blond hair with green tips.

"I don’t want to know what happened while you were coming here, but I'll tell you one last time, respect the rehearsal schedule. I will not tolerate you being late again; Fern" Marceline said, taking a deep breath and releasing the air to calm down a little “well, never mind, go and prepare for the rehearsal”

"Yeah, whatever “boss”" he says with sarcasm, he ran to one of the speakers to plug in and tune his electric guitar a bit before starting that day's rehearsal.

I can do whatever I want, I can go wherever I want and also stay awake until any time of night or even unveil myself ... in other words, I am a free spirit ... at least most of the time or when Marceline is not controlling me during the essays.

"Hey, Marcy, what song are we going to play today?" Asked the drummer of the band thinking that maybe she had something planned to rehearse that day.

"Um, now that you say it...I had nothing in mind but..." she replied "I think we could play some dark wave theme, something like...um...The Cure do you like that idea?"

The other four remaining members of the band (two girls, the drummer and Fern) started talking to each other and agreed to play a dark wave song with her. Marceline smiled because his friends liked the idea, connected his bass to the amplifier and pulled the microphone up to his height, the drummer struck three times his drumsticks and everyone began to play the song "Mint Car."

“ _The sun is up, I'm so happy I could scream! And there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be, than here you're perfect. It's all I ever wanted I almost cannot believe it's really for real, do not think it gets any better than this vanilla smile and a gorgeous strawberry kiss!..._ ”

* * *

 

They spent the remainder of the afternoon rehearsing "Mint Car" and playing different songs from The Cure for a long time until the sun went down and it was almost night, but it seems that none of the guys in the band realized of it, when they touched the time it seemed to fly around them and they had no notion of what was happening in the world, what's more, they could continue rehearsing for days and maybe that did not matter.

“Ok, I think that was all for today...are we practice here at the same time tomorrow?” asked one of the girls in the band looking at their teammates and their leader.

"Of course, let's just hope that a certain person who is here is not late again," Marceline replied, although she could not deny it, sometimes she was too late for certain places.

"I told you to be late, but it was not my fault" Fern explained again "listen...I...I was coming to rehearse when..."

“Yes Yes. I understand...you don’t have to explain it to me again, man”

“Well, if everyone understood then...I think I'll go home, I have nowhere else to go” Fern disconnected the guitar, he put the strap with which always loaded the guitar behind his back, that way avoided being stolen or even worse, falling and breaking.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Why do not you go out with us tonight? We will go to a very good party that is a bit far from here" the band's drummer told him.

"You know that I cannot refuse to go to a party and more if is far away, but-" Fern tried to sound friendly, although that was not a part from his personality “the rehearsal was exhausting and all I want to do is get home and rest”

“All right, then we'll see you tomorrow”

Fern said goodbye to his bandmates with his hand, left the cellar and began to make his way back home.

* * *

 

When he got home, it was totally dark. He had already got used to entering when the lights were off; after all, no one had been waiting for him on the last two weeks. He walked down the hall, kicking some old magazines lying on the floor along with paychecks, letting his guitar rest against the wall, and headed for the living room.

"I'm home!" Shouted the boy, but as he expected, no one answered him.

He went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator that was now disconnected not because the light was missing, but because the engine was damaged and he had no money to repair it, took out a can of soda and closed the door of the refrigerator with a kick making it shake and the paint on the kitchen wall peel and fall to the floor on a small mound of dust.

He reached the living room, sat down on the dirty old sofa. He took the remote control, turned on the television, hoping to find some interesting channel to watch that night or maybe he would watch whatever was in front of him until he fell asleep, something that rarely happened...

He started zapping with the remote but there was nothing interesting to see, all the channels showed the same thing: static. In the end he left the channel thirty-four that also showed static like all the others.

" _How horrible...fifty-nine channels on television and all of them show the same thing..._ " Fern thought. For a long time he sat on the couch watching the static of the television while he took his soda, when he finished he stared at the screen and listening to the deafening noise that produced this when there was static by a signal failure until his eyes hurt due to fatigue, he saw the time on his cell phone and knew it was 2:39 a.m

How long had he been there watching the static on the TV screen? He did not know, he did not care to know. He took the remote control, turned off the TV and went up the stairs to go to his room to rest, as he walked down the second floor hall of the house to go to his room stopped to see his parents' room...it was empty, now he did not care to know where they were so he just went to his room.

As he stepped in, he took off his shoes, leaned back on his bed facing the ceiling without changing his clothes, and gradually closed his eyes until he fell asleep.


	3. Night

That evening, after dinner, Finn and his mother were in the living room watching television. Well, only Finn was watching TV, Minerva was reading a book although she was beginning to get sleepy and it was not because the book was boring, it because she was tired having been working in the hospital all day, came home after dinner time and Finn was still waiting for her.

“Finn” his mother called him causing the boy to look away from the TV for a second “there's something you didn’t tell me during dinner, how was school today?”

“Eh? Um...well, what I mean is…that it was well, Mom" Finn said. He did not want to tell her mother what happened in the cafeteria and he did not want to lie to her, but he had no choice “today we had chemistry classes in the first hours and...We left early”

"Oh, okay" Minerva closed the book he was reading "Finn, listen, you know if you have a problem or someone at school is bothering you tell me or tell it to your teachers, okay?"

“Yes mom. I will" Finn said, and she smiled at him and get up from the couch in which they were sitting.

"Well, I think I'll go and rest. Good night, don’t stay up late" said Minerva, leaving the room, Finn heard her go up the stairs to go to her room, settled back on the sofa and continued to watch the chapter of his favorite TV show until it finished, he got up and took the remote to turn off the television, when he did it his phone (which was next to the remote) began to vibrate indicating that he had a notification.

He did not feel like seeing it, he'd do it tomorrow morning before he went to school. He turned off the TV, left the remote, picked up his phone, and went to bed. He went upstairs and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth before going to his room and getting ready to sleep.

At the end he makes a decision, he would see the notification in the bathroom. When he go to the bathroom, he turned on the light and before closing the door, he made sure no one came to the bathroom to know what was going on, not even his mother but that was not going to happen, she was in her room resting so he could be sure easy that the hall was empty that night. He closed the door behind him, took a deep breath, and unlocked his phone to see what notification had come to him.

* * *

 

Fern was asleep in his bed when he woke up suddenly, for some reason she had been dreaming of the party her bandmates talked about and he was regretting not going. Pff...haha, yeah, sure Sorry? He? Of course! He had never regretted anything before. Why did he feel like that at the time? She quickly picked up her cell phone and looked for Marceline's number between her contacts, dialed and waited for the girl to answer.

"H-Hello?" Marceline's voice was heard on the other side of the line, it sounded rather choppy; perhaps there was no good sign.

“Hello! Marceline, it's me, Fern" said the blond boy with the tips stained green

"F-Fern? I am sorry! I cannot hear you well. T-There is no good signal...here” Marceline said “let me see if I find signal somewhere...I-I'll call you in a few seconds”

The call cut off, Fern let out a sigh of both frustration and exhaustion, and within seconds the phone rang again, quickly answered the call, and knew that Marceline was going to call him soon.

"Marceline!" Cried Fern, he was lucky there was no one in his house.

“Fern, now I have a better signal...do you still want to come to the party? This is not over yet; we're having a great time here"Marceline shouted from the other side of the line.

"Are you serious? If the party is not over yet, e-wait for me to go there...but wait! Don’t cut me; can you give me the address of the party?" Fern asked, the girl gave him the address of the party “well, I'm going there, Marceline”

The boy cut off the call, put away his phone, picked up his guitar, and went out the window of his house. He started running to the bus stop so he could get to the party quickly, he had not brought any money, he even had it so he would have the advantage of free travel on the bus again...although it was unlikely that a bus would pass at that time at dawn, right? But apparently he was not as wrong as he thought because out of nowhere a bus passed and stopped a few yards from where he was waiting for him, quickly ran up to him and climbed up trying to hide his face with the hood of his green and black jacket to pass inadvertent, did not want to be found free traveling on a bus for the fourth time that week.

He sat almost reaching the back of the bus, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window as the bus started toward the street where he had to get off to go to the party. He took out his phone, unlocked it and sent a message to Marceline:

_"Marcy, I'm on my way"_

Marceline’s Reply:

_"Perfect! We are waiting"_

Fern put his phone back in the pocket of his jacket and settled into his seat, resting his head against the window again, that was going to be a boring trip.

* * *

 

While this was happening, Finn walked down the street at that hour of the morning to go to the party where he had received the notification on his cell phone, was sleepy and began to yawn, had gotten used to sleeping early and going to a party that hour was not normal in him, almost never went to a party and not that they had not invited one, but that his mother cared for him and did not want anything bad happened, lately the streets of the city they had become somewhat dangerous; Finn knew and could take care of himself but his mother did not want to understand.

He kept walking and when I doubled in a corner, a bus passed near him. That was strange since there were no buses running at that hour of the morning, suddenly I get to see a figure known and stopped for just a second to see her better...recognized that figure and semi face hidden under the hood of his jacket! It was that boy he had hit when he left the school! What was he doing there? Where he was going? Curiosity began to invade him, watched as the bus pulled away until it stopped at a red light and Finn took the opportunity to run towards him.

Fern had noticed that the boy in a bear's cap had seen it and hid his face as best he could so he would not see it but it was useless. The bus stopped at a red light, got up from his seat and went to the other side, could see that boy was running towards the bus, begged mentally to change the color of the traffic light, did not want to meet again that boy...he really did not want to.

The traffic light finally changes color! And the bus continued his track; Fern eased a little and looked back through the window to see if that boy was following, to his bad luck, yes he was following what he wanted to do? Why was he following? He could not understand it; he just could not understand it. The driver, seeing what was happening, stopped the bus again, he thought that boy might want to climb.

"Hey! What's up? "Why did we stop again?" Asked Fern from his place.

"I'm not going to leave that boy outside, I didn’t know he just wanted to go up" the driver replied. Fern crossed his arms in annoyance and looked away, the driver was an idiot to let in that boy who did not want to see it again but today apparently destiny was against him.


	4. Reunion

The bus door opened, Finn came in almost running, took his ticket from the machine he had installed and went to sit in the front seats. Fern calmed down a bit knowing that the boy would not sit in the back seats so he could travel quietly until he reached the house where the party was taking place, he supposed that Marceline and her bandmates would soon arrive. They were waiting for him.

Finn on the other hand was distracted by looking at the mirror that the bus had installed on the roof so that the driver noticed if someone was stealing something of value to the passengers. He stared at the almost empty space of the bus. Who else could be up there at this time of night? No one except him and a guy like him but with the tips of his hair stained green... wait a second! He had seen that boy before! They had crashed when he ran out of school.

He turned to see that boy, he realized that they were watching and again tries to hide his face with the hood of his black jacket but that did not work.

“You!” Finn got up from his place and walked towards the boy “I know you ... you're the boy I saw leaving school”

_"What did I do? Should I answer him or simply ignore him? I don’t know”_

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Finn asked, drawing Fern out of his thoughts.

"What? Y-yes, of course...I mean, yes, I was listening to you" answered Fern as if nothing had happened “whatever, what are you doing here at this hour? not that I want to know about that or anything but it makes me strange that every time I go somewhere you have to appear suddenly”

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I could not sleep so I left my house to think a little," Finn lied, thinking that this boy would believe his lie but that did not happen.

"I don’t believe you, I see your look and I know you're lying to me" Fern commented "you're bad to lie, are not you? What's more, I'm pretty sure you ran away from home to go somewhere without the permission of your parents”

“T-That's not true, I'm telling the truth" Finn replied nervously frightened the idea that that boy could get him in trouble, more than I was-I just left my house, I didn’t escape to go nowhere why don’t you believe me?

"Yes, of course I believe you, and as I said before, I think you're very bad at lying...but...I can teach you to lie properly if you want."

"No thanks, I had enough to see you when I left school and treat me badly. I don’t even know your name! What’s your name?”

"Does it matter my name? I told you I don’t want to tell you, you shouldn’t be so interested in knowing my name”

"I'm interested!" Finn almost screamed, Fern glanced at him, and then looked away in embarrassment "when you meet someone...you have to tell him/her your name, otherwise he/she'll never know who he/she's talking to, or when you'll meet again that person you just met and...and...That’s why I told you my name”

“And who do you think you are to tell me how I should behave when I talk to a person? My mom? Ha ha ha, I don’t think so" Fern replied with some sarcasm in his voice.

"No, but I'm just trying to give you some advice. I didn’t know you were going to take it like that, I'm sorry" Finn said, when he said " _I'm sorry_ " he did it in a low voice so that the boy with the green-tinted hair would not listen to him “by the way, where are you going to this at dawn?”

"I'm going to a party, my friends are waiting for me there," Fern replied.

"Don’t you think it's a bit late to go to a party?"

"Hey, it's never too late to go to a party" Fern said a little annoyed at the boy's questions, turned his head to see the night landscape through the bus window.

* * *

 

After that, neither of them spoke again, occasionally exchanging glances, but that made Finn feel a bit uncomfortable and quickly turned his gaze back to another corner of the bus. He only hoped that his mother did not know that he ran away from home to go to the same party that the boy was sitting next to him, he was not like that, and he had never disobeyed his mother before and he was afraid that he would get into problems when return home.

“Hey, hey you!” He call him the boy next to him bringing him back to the reality “J-just...I just wanted to tell you...my name is Fern. You asked me in the morning and I...well, I just wanted to answer”

"It did not matter, you said you did not want her to know your name so...I guess there was no need to tell me," Finn said with a shrug. Fern just laughed a little at the attitude of the boy “hey, don’t laugh, I'm serious!”

"I'm not laughing at you, silly. I laughed at how badly you were trying to be cool" Fern replied, still laughing, a little annoying to Finn who hit him in the arm “Hey, why are you hitting me?”

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

In that the bus stopped suddenly giving the boys the understanding that this was the last stop and the end of the route, Fern leaned against the empty seat in front of him and a few meters from the stop could see the house where was doing the party where Marceline and her friends were waiting for him.

"Uh, well...I think I got down here" Fern said, grabbing his electric guitar which was all the way beside him and headed out.

“W-Wait” Finn got up and took the boy from the sleeve of his green and black jacket to stop it -I'll go with you, I have nowhere else to go...and...I think it will be fun to go to that party together. What do you say?”

"I don’t know. Are you sure you want to come with me? This may be too crazy for you" Fern replied.

"I don’t care, I can take the risk."

"Well, as you say…and let's go," Fern said, Finn just nodded, both boys got off the bus and started walking to the place where the party was taking place.


	5. Party

Loud music, neon red lights red from different colors, boys and girls in full teen period totally crazy and attacked by their hormones that emerged to flower from their skins. Alcohol, laughter, drugs, challenges among friends... all this was part of what could be considered the description of a party that did not seem to end, or at least until dawn. Fern entered the house, advanced as she could among the crowd of people who were entertaining talking, laughing, drinking in red disposable cups and only a small part of them smoked, which did not imply something as simple as tobacco, which more was used to smoking in parties like that was the marijuana. Returning to the aforementioned, Fern entered the living room, looked for Marceline with the look but did not find it, where could it be? She and her friends were supposed to be waiting for him; if they left he would have heard about a text message on his cell phone.

Suddenly he felt cold hands covering his eyes; Fern guided himself in the darkness and touched those hands that for some reason made him known.

"You thought I was going to be here?" Asked the voice that owned those hands that covered his eyes.

"Eh?" Fern removed his hands from his eyes with his own and saw a girl with long black hair in front of him “MARCY! Don’t do that again, you know I don’t like it”

"Sorry, but it's so funny" the girl replied laughing.

"Do you know where the others are?" Fern asked raising his tone a little, the volume of the music too loud and it was difficult to speak normally.

"Yes, they are in the kitchen. Come on, they're waiting for you”

Marceline took her bandmate by the wrist and began to make their way to the kitchen, meanwhile, Finn had already arrived at the party, entered the house and walked slowly watching what was going on around him, some girls with cigarettes in the hand they looked at him in disguise and laughed softly, decided to ignore that and walked on as if nothing, accidentally collided with a boy who had come out of the bathroom who looked at him in a somewhat threatening way.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t see where I was going..." the teenager apologized, the other boy simply rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

 

Finn continued walking, also rolled his eyes as did that boy who accidentally hit and did not do it for wanting to copy it or something, but in the back of his mind thought that boy was simply an idiot but clear...that would never admit it, at least not out loud. He passed by the living room, people who were there trying to maintain a normal conversation almost impossible because of the volume of the music looked strange, as if they were seeing some paranormal entity or something that came out of nowhere to invade the party; At that moment, Finn began to feel uncomfortable, he did not understand very well what he was doing in such a place and to feel the strange look of so many people that he did not even know, the only thing in which he thought was to escape and to return home before his mother knew that he had left in the middle of the night so that he could be in that party.

Or that was what he thought to do but something made him change his mind, before continuing to walk to find the exit to the garden of the house and try to escape that party, he could see a figure of a girl outside in the garden, he could not see her face because it was hidden by the hood of an electric blue sweatshirt, she wore a beautiful tulle dress with shimmering shades of green like her hair which was decorated with some light green leaves almost touching the phosphorescent effect. She was barefoot and up the steps of a slide, Finn could see as that girl sat on the slide and slid to the base to support her bare feet on the grass wet with dew.

He shook his head to get out of her little trance, now he saw that she was jumping on a trampoline and her green hair swayed a little to the rhythm of the jumps; although that girl whose face she could not see seemed beautiful to her, she wanted to get closer and get to know her a little. Who knows? Maybe they could become friends, she looked so mysterious and assumed that was part of her personality. He walked away from the window and went to get the door that would take him outside so he could talk to her. He did not realize that Fern was the analyzing situation; on the one hand, he could not believe that the boy was at that party, Does he was following him or something? Why he could not just leave him alone? But on the other hand, that did not matter so much, something inside him told him to go ask that boy what he thought to do when trying to talk to that green-haired girl who was out in the garden sliding alone by a slide.

Finn closed the back door of the house through which he went out into the garden and walked slowly toward the green-haired girl, not sure what to tell him, nor did she know him. Perhaps she would be frightened as soon as she saw him or shouted at him to leave and leave her alone, but in the end she would not know exactly if she did not even dare try to talk to her. But apparently that was not necessary, the girl turned to see who had left without jumping on her "precious" trampoline, her amber eyes like the owls collided with Finn’s blue orbs.

“Hey, um...Hi” he greeted her as she slowed her jumps, now jumped a little less so she could talk to Finn.

"H-Hello" Finn said without moving from his place.

"I haven’t seen you all night when the party is taking place, where have you been or did you have just arrived?" She asked, knelt on the elastic canvas of the trampoline, and crawled to the edge of the metal with her bare feet hanging out.

“I was not invited. I got a notification on my cell phone and I was just passing by" Finn said, the girl didn’t say anything, just stared at him for a few minutes and then with her hand hit the metal edge of the trampoline.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite you. I know I don’t talk much, but that does not mean that you cannot sit next to me" the girl said, Finn nodded and walked to the trampoline where the girl was sitting and took her place next to her “and ... tell me what your name is? Uh?”

* * *

 

Fern focused his eyes on the almost empty beer bottle in his hand, raised his green orbs back toward Marceline and her bandmates, they were talking about something he could not quite hear, in his mind he could only hear distorted voices, but that did not matter, for some reason his mind made him think of that boy so similar to him, what the hell was going on? Why could not she stop thinking about him? Shit! This was bad...this was very bad, he had to find a solution to this problem and soon. He looked up again to find one of the girls in the band standing in front of him with one hand on her waist; Fern didn’t said nothing, he just stared at her as he hit the kitchen bar with the gum of his green converse.

“Fern, are you okay? I notice you’re a bit distracted" the girl said with concern.

"W-What?"Fern said, coming out of his thoughts "Yeah, I...I'm sorry, I was just not paying any attention to what they said “By the way, what were they talking about?”

"Uh, we were talking about where our band will play next month," the girl said, laughing nervously and playing with a lock of her reddish brown hair, "but that's not so important...well, compared to what I must tell you”

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" Fern asked, not understanding what his bandmate was referring to.

“Fern, listen, I...I know we spent little time together but I need to tell you something...I…”

Fern suddenly got up and moved the girl aside to leave the kitchen, she stared at him and then looked away to the floor, was not discouraged and did not even think Fern was ignoring her, at another time would try to confess feelings. She did not believe in love at first sight but he did not know why she ended up liking that blond guy who was good at playing the electric guitar with the green dots, something had to make her heart beat slightly and give him a little warm feeling when he spoke to her.

* * *

 

Finn and the green-haired girl were propped up on the trampoline next to each other staring at the few remaining stars that night. The blonde began to yawn but managed to disguise it in time for her not to notice, was accustomed to go to bed early and had never been awake until so late, fortunately, the girl did not notice that he was tired, she was concentrated watching the night sky...or what was left of it.

"Hey, do not the stars seem pretty to you?" She asked, still looking up at the sky.

"Uh?" Finn looked away to see the sky next to his new friend “yes-yes, they are very pretty”

"Hm, I think that too" the girl said, suddenly she gets up again sitting on the metal rim of the trampoline and Finn followed her, she turned her head to see the teen and Finn for the first time could see her face, her amber eyes that were like made up of charcoal-black diamond’s “I'll tell you a secret I've never told anyone, Do you know that I'm Quiromantic?”

"Quiromantic? What is that?" Finn asked, not understanding that she was speaking to him. He did not realize that Fern was in the distance hiding behind the barely open door that led to the garden of the house “explain it to me, please”

“I Agree. Quiromancy is a tarot technique, rather, a technique of divination by reading the lines of the hands in people” the girl replied “lets you see the character, the psychological and physiological profile of a person, and do you understand me?” Finn just nodded, for a few seconds, the girl did not speak until she decided to ask “do you want me to read your hand?”

Finn did not know what to say to him, he had never done anything like that, and what's more, he even believed in that sort of thing. Her mother had never told her about tarot techniques or such strange things, perhaps it was because she was more inclined in the field of medicine than to teach him something like that; however, there was a first time for everything right?

"Hm, of course...I don’t see anything wrong with that" Finn replied, the girl smiled at her friend's response.

"Well, give me your hand so I can read it"

He approached to the girl and she took his hand, looked carefully at the lines and details that needed to "study" in to read the future of the boy and know what fortunes, consequences and desires would lay ahead. There were moments when neither of them spoke or had eye contact with the other, this to Finn worried and made him a little impatient because he did not know what was happening.

_"Reading the hand, seeing our future in the hand, is a possibility that offers the reading of hands or palmistry. Palmistry helps to guess the future destiny of the person in question"_

"Hey, hey, what's up? Why you don’t say anything?" Finn asked worriedly, the girl did not look at him, just watched closely the features of his hand.

"Don’t distract me, I'm finishing reading your hand" the girl replied, they spent a few more minutes and released Finn's hand.

"That's...great, I think. What did you read in my hand?" Finn asked curiously "Will there be good things in my future?"

Fern came out of his hiding place and walked a little to stand just a few feet from the springboard where Finn and the girl with green hair. He felt something strange inside him, that feeling of wanting to approach and interrupt that girl and tell him to leave and leave Finn alone but he could not do it, his body did not react and only forced him to sit still watching what was happening between them. He could not understand what was happening to him, was he jealous? By all skies, it was not so much; he hardly knew Finn of his brief conversation on the bus and still did not understand what he was doing at that party.

"Well, to begin with I have to explain all the details I've seen in your hand to define your personality and your future" explained the girl, Finn just nodded “the first thing I found was the line of intuition, this line begins in the palm from the hand and ends at the base of the little finger but yours is born from the mountain of the moon, which means you have an abstract intuition, you have a lot of imagination inside you even if you do not want to express it in front of others or it can also be that gives you powers of clairvoyance”

"That sounds strange" Finn said, listening intently to her friend.

“The line of the head is one of the most important that appear in your hand, this line shows the intelligence, attention and mental attitudes. It is a horizontal line, has to do with logic and understanding in a person, also reaches the mountain of the moon and bends a little, that is good because it relates to your imagination, and it means that you are a talented person and free spirit. Now let us move to the heart line”

“From the heart? What that line means? Is it a bad thing?" Finn asked.

“A little, this line connects more with feelings, love, passion and health. Your line is short and it is choppy, if short it means that you have passionate impulses and little rationality, you do things your way and without thinking but also I see that you fear for the happiness of the others and you worry more for the happiness of others people than by your own”

“Ahem”

Finn turned around and the green-haired girl could see Fern standing nearby with their arms folded. The teenager felt the pink color appear on his cold cheeks, the girl on the other hand again hid her face under the hood of her electric blue jacket and looked away to the grass, got up from the trampoline looking for her shoes, she no longer remembered where he had left them.

“What's up? Did I interrupt something? "Fern asked, still with his arms folded.

“N-No... besides. What are you doing here? Are you following me or what?" Finn asked, rising from the springboard to face Fern.

"I was not following you, rather you were following me because I did not expect to see you in this place" Fern told him. The green-haired girl had already found her shoes, she figured it would be best to leave before these guys started fighting each other, she did not want to cause any more problems, she started to walk quickly to return to the house and accidentally pushed Fern "BEWARE, IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry" she apologized, she was about to leave but Finn stopped her by taking her wrist “what do you want?”

“Wait, don’t go. You didn’t finish telling me my future" Finn said "What will happen to me? You have to finish telling me”

"I'll finish telling you everything on another occasion, I really have to go" the girl replied, pulling out of Finn's grip on her wrist, barely did that. A scream was heard and someone came out the door of the house, breathing heavily, watching Fern, Finn, and the green-haired girl.

"Guys, I'm really sorry to disturb you but I need help...any of you have a car or a van? There is a girl she not feeling well, we don’t know what happened to her but she passed out in the living room and I guess she's dead, I'm not really sure because we tried to wake her up and she didn’t react, anyway, I need some of you to take her to the hospital”


	6. Morning

Fern, Finn and the green-haired girl looked at each other without knowing what to say to that person who suddenly appeared asking for help to take an unconscious (or probably dead) girl to the hospital to see if they could do something for her, until Fern recalled that Marceline's drummer had a car to transport his things and they probably came to the party at him.

“I know someone who has a car and can take that girl to the hospital” said Fern, he walk towards the person who looked out the door “come on, come with me. We have to look for him first”

Fern entered the house, Finn and the green-haired girl looked at each other, shrugged at the same time choosing to enter the house to go find Fern's friend. When they entered they did not know if it was their imagination but the music was a bit stronger than usual, everyone was acting normally as if what had just happened to that girl was not the big deal... really some people did not have consideration on someone or had the courage to help others, luckily, Finn was always willing to give a hand to others since he was a child even knowing that others did not need his help, he always wanted to do something.

“Hey! Why are they still standing there? Come on, we have a girl to help” said the person who had recently appeared through the back door of the house that overlooked the garden.

Finn walked again following that person and the girl who was with him followed him behind. They passed the living room, walked through the hall that led to the main entrance, climbed the stairs and went to a room with the door closed, two guys were standing there as if they were bodyguards or something, Finn and the girl with green hair they tried to pass but they stopped him.

“What do you think they are doing? No one can pass here" said one of the boys putting his hand on the door frame

“We need to pass, they told us that there is a girl unconscious or dead in there, we do not know what happened but we must help her” Finn said trying to evade the boy but again blocked the entrance.

“Get off, we're calling for emergencies and the police... they'll be on the way”

“Don’t you realize the huge problem they are getting into when calling the police? At this party there are things that are probably not legal for those under the age of eighteen. Do you know what would happen if they found all that? Let us go, we'll take the girl to the hospital, we can help her" the green-haired girl told them, but the other boy blocked her way and made a threatening way towards her.

“I said I cannot let you pass” the boy pushed her away causing it to fall to the ground “get out of here! You want? And let the professionals do their job when they arrive”

“Hey! What's your problem?”

The boys turned to see where that voice came from. Fern had arrived and he was not alone, he was accompanied by the drummer who played in Marceline's band.

“What are you doing here? If you wait for us to let you pass you're wrong because we will not..." The other boy guarding the entrance of the room could not finish his sentence, Fern pushed him aside, opened the door and entered the room, and a few minutes came out of the room carrying the girl on his back.

“Well, I already have it. Now let's get out of here before we get into more trouble" Fern said, everyone started down the stairs quickly, they left the house and started walking down the street looking for the van where they would take the girl to the hospital. After walking a few blocks they found the van, the drummer boy owner of the vehicle managed to unlock the doors, he entered and sat in the driver's seat, Fern and the green-haired girl together with Marceline, the unconscious girl and the other members of the band climbed back, Finn was about to do it but Fern did not let him.

“Let me go up, I want to go with you”

"There's no space, you'll have to travel in the co-pilot's seat" Fern replied. Finn looked at him annoyed, rolled his eyes and went to open the door on the passenger side to take a seat there. When they all settled down, the truck started and the trip to the hospital started, although as the minutes passed, it became somewhat agitated because there were some discussions in the group because they got confused on the way or were lost on more than one occasion. He could ignore those fights but it was impossible, he was also very tired and all he had in mind was to get home and go to rest.

He look out the window, the sky was already beginning to turn purple with light touches of gray hinting that the morning was going to make its appearance at any moment and along with that act of presence were almost on their way to the hospital when the girl who was unconscious and traveling with them, opened her eyes with a start, scaring almost all the boys in the group who were inside the truck.

"Aaah!" Everyone shouted at the same time, the girl stopped screaming and got up unintentionally beating Fern, she observed the atmosphere around her.

“What do I do here? Who are you?" Asked the frightened girl, Finn turned around to see what was happening “answer me! What do I do here?!”

“Quiet, we just wanted to help you... someone told us something bad happened to you and we're taking you to the hospital -Finn answered trying to calm the girl but that did not work.

“I don’t care; I don’t want to be here! Take me to my house, I don’t know who told you that something bad happened to me but it's not true... I was just resting, take me home!”

“Okay, it's fine. We're sorry..."Finn said but then he saw Fern with his arms folded “well, almost everyone apologizes here for the mistake, we're going to take you home, don’t worry”

* * *

After parking the van, everyone was walking to the girl's house, the sky had cleared completely, implying that it was already morning in the city. It was a bit cold but that did not seem to affect the group, no one talked or kept eye contact between them and the silence during the walk was not uncomfortable. They reached a corner and stopped there without knowing what to do now.

“Well, I...I think I'm leaving. I can go alone to my house, I'm very sorry to have yelled at us while we were in the truck" the girl apologized, took a few steps away from the group and started walking without looking back, raised an arm waving at them with her free hand (the other hand and arm were busy holding her purse that they had gone to look for at the party) “see you later!”

The other teenagers watched the girl walk away until she disappeared and they lost sight of her.

"Hey, I think we should go now, do not you think?" asked one of the girls in the band and saw Marceline "Marcy, can we stay at your house again?"

“Agh, okay but don’t make much noise, the last time you stayed at my house. My dad had to come and see what was going on, remember?" Marceline said, go to Fern "Are you with us Fern? "

“In a while I reached us” the blonde with the tips of his hair dyed green answered. Marceline nodded and started walking with her friends to get back to the truck and go home to rest, Fern looked at Finn and then looked away at the asphalt on the sidewalk “so... hmmm, it's not normal in me to ask this but...I...you... Do you want me to go with you to your house? I say it to bring you safe and you don’t have to go back home alone”

“I appreciate your offer but I prefer to go alone” Finn told him “it's already too late, the sun is about to rise on the sky and I have to go back before my mom knows I left or I'll get in trouble”

"Well, then leave before your mom worries about you, little boy" Fern said, making fun of him, which made the boy angry.

“I'm not a little boy, we are the same age. It's just that I've never done anything like this before... escaping from my house to go to a party, it's not something I do often" said Finn.

“Fern! You’re not coming?”

“I have to go home, maybe we'll see each other again, maybe not. Who knows? Only time will decide”

Fern and Finn separated and each one began to walk following their course but suddenly, Fern stopped. He ran to where Finn was and hit him hard on the arm and pushed him to the ground causing him to fall to the pavement.

"And why did you do it?" Finn asked without understanding what were the blow and the push that Fern had just given him.

“I wanted to return the hit you gave me on the bus” Fern said laughing shortly “well, now I should leave, goodbye!”

Fern ran away, Finn got up from his place laughing and shaking his head... really this boy was an idiot. He took off the dirt from his clothes and started walking towards his house. As soon as he arrived, he took the crazy idea of going in through the window, went up the stairs without making a sound and went to his room. When he entered, he closed the door behind him. I walk tiredly to her bed and lay on her stomach without even changing the clothes he had been wearing since the morning that came out of his pajamas. He closed his eyes still with his face under the pillow falling asleep but his rest lasted a few minutes because he heard the knocks of his mother at the door of his room.

“Finn, are you still sleeping? Wake up; you have to go to school" Minerva said from the other side of the door.

“Nngh... no I don’t want to go!" Finn complained against the pillow, but he had no choice, he had to get out of bed no matter how tired he was and he could not miss school that day, nor could he tell his mom that he was not feeling well because she would find out right away. With some laziness and fatigue from the party he had just attended that morning, Finn got out of bed, left his room and walked like a robot to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face with cold water to see if with that he managed to stay awake, in that way he could support even a few minutes of class.


	7. School

He entered to the bathroom, stood in front of the sink, opened the cold water, he cupped a little with his hands and put it on his face to wake up, that helped him a little and looked for a towel to dry, he knew that it would not keep him awake a lot of time but it was better that before anything and falling asleep in class. Yesterday the chemistry professor had already scolded him for being distracted in class; he did not want that situation to be repeated that same morning in a different class.

**_I should never have gone to that party, I'm not strong enough to go to school today but ... I was thinking that if I had not gone I wouldn’t have the opportunity to meet that boy with whom I accidentally crashed yesterday a little better, I must admit that the party was not so bad, I made a new friend. I hope to see her again..._ **

Already at school, it was difficult for him to concentrate on classes, and how could it not be difficult to do so if he had spent a large part of the night and early morning away from home? His eyes were half-closed and it seemed that at any moment he would fall asleep in the middle of history class, his mind began to cloud and he no longer listened to the professor, only unintelligible words resonated inside his mind.

“The industrial revolution, as you can see, was divided into two stages. The first occurred between the years 1760 and 1830, it used raw materials such as coal and oil..." said the professor holding the book in his hand while taking notes of what he read on the board.

Everyone was concentrating on what the professor wrote on the board, well, almost everyone, Finn had written half of the sheet of his notebook when his eyes began to close by sleep and his hand was guided by his own stop writing words on the sheet to draw a horizontal line with the blue ballpoint pen.

 “Finn Mertens! Are you listening to what I said a few minutes ago?" Asked the professor, scolding him and making him react.

"What?" Finn asked, half asleep "Where am I? What time is it? I'm not in my house?”

Everyone in the class looked at him strangely and then laughed out loud at the nonsense the teenager was saying while he was asleep. Finn rubbed his eyes to stay awake, looked away from his classmates who were laughing at him and his eyes collided with the serious look of his teacher.

“No, Finn. You are not at home, you are at school and I would appreciate it if you don’t fall asleep in my class” the professor replied, the boy did not answer, instead nodded to let the teacher know that he would not fall asleep again in the class.

* * *

 

Later, the bell rang announcing that the first recess began so most of the students left the classroom relieved to at least have a few minutes of rest to do whatever they wanted, some kids walked towards the schoolyard with a few boxes of cigarettes hidden so as not to be seen by the teachers, as soon as he saw the boxes of cigarettes Finn had memories of the party he went to last night, memories that he honestly wanted to erase from his mind but for much that he tried sometimes came images of the green-haired girl and also of the boy he was talking to on the bus while they were on their way to the party came to his mind...Fern ...

He was so distracted thinking about Fern that he did not notice that a group of boys (the same ones who bothered him yesterday in the dining room) passed by him, one of them approached from behind and pushed him to the ground, his backpack was He opened it and all his things came out spilling on the floor.

“Hey Kid! Look where you walk, will you?”

"I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen years old" Finn answered a little annoyed at the action his bully had taken.

He tried to sit up recognizing the face of one of the boys who was in the group and it turned out to be the same one who had been bothering him in the dining room, when he finally managed to get away so as not to receive any more intimidation from those guys but a hand took it of the arm and I push him again causing him to fall to the ground again.

“Who told you that you should get up? You're much better on the ground like animals, you're one, and you know that?" The boy commented, nodded to his teammates and they began to distribute blows and kicks all over his body. Finn obviously protected himself as he could but their modes of defense and attack were not very useful, much less being thrown on the ground.

In that moment a girl with red hair like the fire that passed nearby, saw what was happening and quickly came running to help the teenager who was being unfairly beaten by those bullies.

 “Hey! What the hell is wrong with them? Leave him alone!" The girl shouted at them, the leader of the group was going to punch her out of her way but she stopped him by holding her fist in her hand "What's your fucking problem? Does it make you happy to hurt the others?”

“No, but if we go to the case, I really enjoy hurting others, beautiful” said the boy with a cynical smile on his face, which annoyed the young woman who released the fist of that bully to kick him in the stomach doing that fell to the ground “auch why did you do that?”

“You go away from here if you don’t want me to call the director” ordered the girl, the boy and his buddies left running from the place, she smiled victorious and then came to help Finn “god, I’m really sorry. They are such idiots” she kneel helping the blond boy to get up, this looking for the place his white hat with bear ears, he found it and put it back on his head “hey, Finn, you know that if they bother you again you can come and ask for help”

"That's very nice of you, but I can protect myself, Phoebe," Finn replied laughing nervously but then felt a twinge in his ribs, heavens! Even laughing it hurt.

“You're good? I'd better call your mom to come and get you” Phoebe said, she opened her backpack looking for her cell phone to call Minerva, even though the red haired girl was not dating Finn, she still had his mother's phone in case If the boy had a problem, Finn thought it was not necessary, his mother was being very overprotective with him lately “Glob! I forget my phone at home, lend me yours”

"I don’t think it's necessary, I'm fine, you don’t have to call my mom" Finn answered, trying to convince the girl to avoid calling his mother because of such an embarrassing and shameful situation.

"None of that, you have to go home, Finn. Give me your phone now "said the red haired girl, Finn took his backpack, looked for his phone and when he found it he gave it to his friend, Phoebe looked for the number of Minerva in the list of contacts and dialed waiting for the woman to attend her.

Minerva arrived at school fifteen minutes after Phoebe called her, she got out of the car, went looking for her son and found him with the young red haired girl waiting for her in the entrance of the school, the blonde woman seeing her son hurt, beaten and crestfallen worried, ran to him giving a comforting hug that the kid immediately take it back.

“Finn, I was so worried, lucky that Phoebe called me! Are you Ok? Who did this to you?" Minerva asked, seeing the blows that the teen had received, Finn did not answer, only turned his head down “Finn, I'm your mother and I already told you that if someone was bothering you at school you would tell me, You don’t trust me?”

"Um, I'm sorry Finn does not want to talk to you, but if you want I can tell you who caused these blows to Finn" Phoebe said.

"No, it's not necessary, I fell down, mom" Finn answered in his place but his mother did not believe him. How could he make those blows with a simple fall? Something was not right...

“How did you fall? Finn, you already know what happened this morning…”

“Shhh... Shut up, please! Don’t make the situation worse" begged the teenager to his red haired friend and returned to see his mother “yes, mom, it's true what I say, I fell”

It was not true what he said, he had not fallen, that same morning after the incident and that Phoebe accompanied him to the bathroom to even wash his wounds, Finn had entered the bathroom being intercepted again by the guys who had just pushed him to the ground and hit him without any consideration.

* * *

 

_* Flashback *_

_Finn was in the bathroom with the open sink, along with water and began to wet his face to wash his wounds and relieve some of the blows he had just received, in that he heard the door of one of the booths open and stay static, he saw through the mirror in the sink that one of the bullies had left the cabin, his blue orbs and those of the boy behind him crossed on the glass of the mirror._

_"What do you want?" Finn asked coldly as he continued to deal with his blows "If you come looking for me to continue with your work, forget it, I've had enough with what happened there in the corridor."_

_He was about to leave but the boy grabbed him by the neck of his blue shirt and pulled him towards him._

_“Listen to me, child. If you get to tell someone that we hit you, we will make you suffer double. Do you understand? When you go with your little friend to see your mommy, tell her you fell down, okay?”_

_The boy abruptly released the child causing him to fall with another blow, more painful than the previous ones, to the floor; he left there opening the bathroom door with a kick leaving Finn alone in the bathroom with a slight state of shock on his face._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

 

“It's okay, Finn, if it's true that you fell I'm not going to insist more on what happened” said Minerva taking the teenager out of his thoughts “let's go home, I have to cure those blows” see Phoebe “thank you very much for helping”

"Don’t worry, Mrs. Mertens, you know you can always count on me to help Finn with his problems, after all, we're friends and we should be there to help him too, not only should he help us, don't you think that?" the girl asked smiling

“You are quite right” the blonde woman walked away from the building with her son, both got into the car and started on their way home.

On the way home, Finn began to think about everything that had happened to him, rather, what was happening to him, since he had finished elementary school and started high school; most of the boys and girls bothered him. He did what he could to ignore it, sometimes he protect himself by hitting them or pushing him but this time plus what happened in the dining room he could not protect himself properly, he felt like an idiot. Why these things happened to him? He did not understand what he had done to receive that suffering, if only his father was with them, he would probably tell him what to do. He felt his eyes fill with tears, he wanted to cry but he could not do it, he was not even willing to cry in silence, his mother noticed his sadness while driving and when the traffic light turned red she stopped the car to talk to the teenager.

“Finn, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Minerva asked, looking at her son.

“It's nothing, mom. I'm fine, just... I'm crying because I miss dad, I'd like him to be here with us.”

This time, the teen was not lying to her, it was true that he missed his father and wished he could protect him from all those children who bothered him every day, Minerva felt her heart clench when she heard her son speak in that way and remembering her dead husband, she leaned forward a little to hug him in a comforting way.

“Yes, I know, I know that sometimes I deny this but... I miss him too, I would also want him to be with us” the woman said.


End file.
